


Frozen Heart

by Rainy_Summer



Series: Tales of Kings [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: The omega in front of him was naked. Thin frail hands wrapped around his own cock, while the fingers in his other hand were moving in and out of his wet hole.The omega was staring at him with dilated pupils.Jeno held his breath to stop the scent of wild berries from entering his lungs."You cannot seduce me, omega."The omega whimpered."You cannot tempt me."And yet, Jeno found himself on the dirty ground of prison cell with a small omega writhing underneath him. He had the other's wrist pinned above his head with one hand while his other hand roamed around the smaller's body with rough and bruising touch.





	Frozen Heart

In Polaria, If you could not freeze your own heart, you would not survive the cold. 

Polaria was a land covered entirely by snow. It had always amaze Jeno how some plant, animal and human life were able to sprung up on the frozen land but perhaps, they just did what they were supposed to do. Adapt to the cold. 

It was said that once, Polaria was symbol of unconditional love. That it was once a star that watched over the Earth and its people. That it had loved humans so much since their creation. That it had sacrifice its life to let humans live. 

When the Earth was filled with so much evil, and the humans themselves were filled with selfishness, greed and sins, the Gods punished them by letting the ocean swallow the ground, leaving the humans to drown. 

Polaria, amidst the darkness of humans' soul still loved them dearly that it sacrificed its immortality in heaven to die on earth and be a solid ground for humans to climb into. 

The God's were not forgiving though. They refused to let the sun reach Polaria that it turned into the massive ice land that it was now. 

Amidst the sacrifice, the people, or what was commonly known as Polarian never changed. They were still the same greedy and selfish people that should have been ridded on earth. 

Yet, among all those people, there was Haechan, his twin brother, at least he used to believe he was. 

Jeno had never felt the love and care of a parent. The three of them, Haechan and him, and their older brother Taeyong, never did. It was clear to them they were born into this world not out of love but to serve a purpose. It was either to one day rule Polaria or to become the a bargaining chip, a token of alliance, or in much simpler words, to be married of to other Kings or Lords of other Lands. 

They grew up having to extract love from one another. Jeno was especially drawn to Haechan that sometimes, their relationship had been the subject of malicious rumors going around the palace. He loved Haechan. But not like that. 

It was easy to fall into his brother's charms. Even Taeyong agreed. Anyone who would look past what their eyes could see and would think past their stupid standards would agree.

In the sea of people who were only living by their shallow standards and were busy chasing their own selfish desires, Haechan was there enduring prejudice while showing his appreciation for everyone around him, regardless if they deserve it or not. He was awkwardly swimming, always struggling, but he managed to survive.

Among the three of them, Haechan had it worst. At least he and Taeyong received the adoration of the other people in the castle. Him for growing up to be strong, intelligent and brave, perfect to be a ruler, and Taeyong for being beautiful, elegant and docile, a perfect omega partner in the future.

According to the people in the castle, Haechan was too weak and sickly to be an Alpha or Beta, yet too ugly to be an Omega. Whatever he presented, he was doomed.

He was ostracized by the other noble children. Was not treated like the prince he was. Was not treated kindly at all. 

Jeno had lost count how many times the other children pulled a prank on his brother that always brought him misfortune or the anger of their father. But amidst it all, Jeno saw his brother's face lit up everytime those cruel children approached him even if they both knew it would all end the same way. 

'You'll never know when their intention's would be pure, Jeno. I need to keep trying.'

How he managed to find hope out of the misery that he was in, Jeno had no clue. He could not understand. 

But just because you could not understand means you could not admire. 

You see, Jeno had long lost his hope for Polaria and its people. They would never change. If a death of a star did not change them, nothing would ever be. 

He wanted to be like Haechan, hopeful and forgiving. 

He could not. And because he could not, he swore to always protect him at all cost. Even if it meant being King to this god forsaken land. Even if it meant becoming like the people he hated in order to become the King. 

And yes, a King he became. 

At the age eighteen, two years after presenting as an alpha, he, along with the strongest knights off their country were sent to Sayara to fight of the Pandoran warriors occupying the said island. He was young, but his heart and mind was not. He had a mission. He needed to earn the respect of the Polarian knights. 

He didn't not even have the opportunity to think about what he should feel the first time he slain an enemy. He had no time to ponder, he had no time to waste. He had to kill more. Kill more even if they beg to live. This is one of the reasons why he could not get along with Prince Mark of Icaria. While the other prince had great fighting skills, he was too soft. One word from the enemy and he would hesitate to plunge his sword. It was stupid, in Jeno's opinion. They came to Sayara to rid the land of Pandoran warriors, they did not come to show mercy. 

After months of endless battle, he along with the other princes and knights of their allied countries were hailed the Heroes of Sayara. Through those days and nights of non-stop fighting, he was able to earn the respect and loyalty of the Polarian knights. They respect him not just because of his birth right but because of how capable he was in fighting and in leading. They learned to respect him more than the person who was just sitting on his throne and giving orders. 

To his father's utter shock and dismay, right after Jeno's twenty first birthday, his own son sent him an ultimatum. Step down on his own and let Jeno be King, or prepare for a coup and let himself be put to shame by his own son. 

With all the knights behind Jeno, ready to follow his orders, his father had no other choice. Who wouldn't want to keep the last drop of their dignity, after all. 

He should be proud. He raised Jeno, after all. And that was how Jeno became the youngest King of Polaria.  
♚♚♚

He eyed the omega in front of him carefully.

His arms were shackled above his head, the only thing that was holding him upright. The dirty old clothes that he was wearing was not anymore doing its job to cover him as it was torn apart where the whip made connection to his body. 

Blood was oozing from his wounds. Skin was barely visible with all the blacks, blue and red decorating his body. 

Jeno had long trained for this. To never show mercy. To never show pity. It is a result he wanted, it is a result he would get. He would get it regardless of the means. 

Jeno raised his hand to order the guards to seize the whipping. 

He made his way to the battered omega. Rough hands made its way to matted hair, grabbing a fistful of it to force to omega to look at him. 

The omega groaned in pain. Tears stained eyes stared at him. Filled with anguish. 

"I will ask you again, " Jeno spoke monotonously. "Who is he that you are serving? Who is he who wanted to kill my brother."

From the very first time that he layed his eyes on the person in front of him, he had been suspicious. He just couldn't really put his fingers on what is was then, but he was sure there was something wrong with him. Then the omega confirmed his suspicion when he confirmed that he was a Sayara native. From Sayara, the land who was invaded and occupied by Pandoran warriors for several months. The impoverished land who's people would do anything for a piece of golden coin or silver. They would sell their body, sell their own children to slavery, sell themselves to slavery, who could tell him they would not do something like masquerade as a simple servant just so they could sell information to enemies. 

Well, in this Sayaran omega's case, he was sure he was paid a large amount of money just to kill his brother. 

How did he even managed to get to Icaria and moreover became servant to the King Consort. Mark was really so soft. 

Bloody and split lips parted to speak. "Kill me." He coughed. "You will never get an answer from me. Just kill me."

Ah tough one, he thought. Had Mark not acted on his instinct the used his head properly, had he not killed the physician, perhaps the old lady would be easier to 'convince' to use her tongue properly. But alas, the King of Icaria acted purely based on emotion. Jeno was torn between being at ease that the King had finally learned to love Haechan or be worried that his brother's husband was a moron. At least he learned that Mark was not that soft after all. 

"You do not understand don't you?" Jeno said menacingly, releasing alpha pheromones to intimidate the omega. "Death for you is mercy."

Jeno made his way for the door, but not before motioning for the guard to continue.  
♚♚♚

He poured ice cold water to sleeping omega on the ground. 

The shackles on his arms were abandoned in favor of a chain attached to his feet. He allowed the omega to recover from his injuries only to inflict them again after a few days. To live only to be on the brink of death once again. An endless cycle until the result was achieved. 

The little omega coughed and shivered before pulling himself in sitting position with arms wrapped around his knees in a poor attempt to protect himself from the cold. 

"Are you willing to talk now? " he asked. 

The omega's small figure made him look so weak physically, very much in contrast with the strong willpower that he showed Jeno so far. While the omega might have cried several tears, his stare remained defiant, angry, burning with desire to survive. Admirable, but also foolish. He was only prolonging his own misery. Such a shame, he would probably make a good warrior. Had he not been a Sayaran. Had he not been an omega. 

Instead of answering, without looking up, the omega said. "You must really love your brother too much."

Jeno knew what was coming. He was not deaf to the murmurs in the hallway. He was not oblivious to the speculations that the reason why he refused to get a mate was because the person he wanted to bed was Haechan. 

This kinds of rumors did not really bother him at all. It was not even a threat to his throne at all. Still, he wondered why the omega was heading that direction. What was his aim? Piss Jeno off to convince the King to kill him? 

"Too much that the people, including the guards were talking about how immoral--"

The omega was not able to finish what he was saying when a kick from Jeno sent him sprawling to the ground. 

The omega pushed himself from the ground to glare at Jeno. "I am just like you, and you are just like me! You have no right to treat me this way."

Idealistic and stupid. They were not the same because the world was created to not be fair. It would remain unfair until the end of times. Jeno was on the top of the food chain, and if he played his cards well, he would be for a long time. He was the predator, the omega was just a prey. And Jeno, Jeno liked playing with his foods before he devours them. 

Jeno pushed the omega's face to the ground with his feet.

"We are not the same. I am not the one kissing the ground right now. I never will be."  
♚♚♚

"You are nearing your heat." Jeno stated matter of factly as the scent of ripe wildberries waiting to be picked filled his lungs. 

"Did you came to help?" The omega asked smugly.

He was not sure if the omega had lost his mind completely. It's been months of endless cycle of being beaten to the brink of death and being allowed to live to experience the same thing over again. And somehow, after every cycle, as the omega's body weakened, his spirit strengthened. How he managed to do that, Jeno had no idea. 

"If you answer my question, I will set you free." He baited him. "And you could get the help that you need from anyone who's interested."

The omega chuckled bitterly. "You nobles are the same. You'll lure us into the promise of a better situation. Once we believe you, you'll end up using us. And when you're done, you'll dispose us. Once I speak, you will kill me."

"Isn't death a much better fate than all of this? What's stopping you, omega?"

The omega shook his head. "I will not give you more information to use against me."

"Suit yourself, " Jeno answered back. "It will be who'll end up laughing as you writhe pathetically in despair to get fucked."  
♚♚♚

Except Jeno didn't end up laughing at all.  
The omega in front of him was naked, sweat dripping from his body. His thin frail hands wrapped around his own cock, while the fingers in his other hand were moving in and out of his wet hole. 

The omega was staring at him with dilated pupils, to far gone with heat induced desires. 

Jeno held his breath to stop the scent of wild berries from entering his lungs. 

"You cannot seduce me, omega."

He tried to turn around and leave for the door but his feet was glued to the floor. 

The omega whimpered, moving his fingers in and out furiously, spreading his legs further apart. 

"Alpha," he called for him, voice dripping with honey, inviting Jeno to come to him. "Please touch me."

Precum was starting to leak from the head of the omega's cock. Jeno felt his own hardening at the sight. 

"Fuck me, " the omega begged, tears spilling from his eyes in desperation. "Knot me, alpha, make me yours! "

"You cannot tempt me." He insisted. His own mind becoming hazy, too intoxicated with the scent of wildberries. 

He failed to stop himself from palming his clothed cock as he stared at the sensual scene in front of him. 

The omega moaned and screamed as he brought himself to his climax. And then he started crying and continued to ram his fingers on his hole. 

"Not enough, " he whined. "It's not enough, please. Please fuck me! "

Jeno shook his head, trying to shake the desire off of his body. He would not fall for the trap. 

But he was an alpha, a very horny one at the moment. How could he Pdeny an omega offering himself to him? How could he deny both of them of a night filled with pleasure?

Jeno found himself on the dirty ground of prison cell with a small omega writhing underneath him, desperately trying to rub himself on Jeno. 

He had the other's wrist pinned above his head with one hand while his other hand roamed around the smaller's body with rough and bruising touch. 

He thrusted into him with intensity that had the omega moaning in both pain and pleasure. His mouth creating blue and black pattern on the other's neck. 

"Fuck," Jeno exclaimed as the omega tightened around him as the latter neared his release. And Jeno was too drunk, too intoxicated in the scent of wildberries that before he knew it, he was too late too pull out before his knot swell. 

Jeno knew that he fucked up. 

When the haze had cleared, the highs had been chased and the post orgasmic bliss disappeared, Jeno quickly collected his clothes and shoot the omega one last look before leaving. 

The omega was lying, motionless. His own shame dawned upon him. He bit his lips in order to not let the sobs forming on his throat escape as realization hit him that after all those times he tried to hold his resolve to never back down, to never surrender, he ended up begging. He ended up begging to be fucked by the person who had been tormenting him. 

"If you think this will change anything, you're mistaken." He told him. 

And with tearful voice, the omega answered, "I would not expect any of that from a noble like you."

Jeno never returned to the omega's cell until the heat subsided. He also ordered the guards not to enter or they would face grave consequences. If worst comes to worst as a result of his temporary lost of sanity, lost of control, he needed to make sure.  
♚♚♚

What transpired between the two of them inside that dirty cellar changed a lot of things. 

It's been three months after that night and since then, the beating seized. There was something Jeno should make sure of, something he could not risk. 

The bruises had disappeared completely, the wounds turned into scars that would probably never leave, especially the deep once. 

The omega's feet was still chained to the wall, not like he had the ability to escape at all.

Small hands were resting on the swell of his belly as he stare on the blank space on the wall. A habit he had developed since he was still ashamed of what he did, too ashamed for offering himself. 

"I will ask you again, omega," he had not ask him for a long time as he was busy dealing with his own dilemma. "Who is he that you're serving? "

"I have more reason to live, right now." The omega answered emotionlessly. 

"And do you think I will allow you to live?" he asked, slowly making his way towards the other. 

He sat down beside him, and let his palm rest on top of the omega's stomach. "Do you think, I will allow you to use this against me?"

He was not planning on doing real damage at all. But he was frustrated. He was angry at himself for being in a position where making a choice would not be easy. He was angry that a single event had halted his action, had halted his mission to get what he needed. He only wanted a name, he wanted to know who wanted his beloved brother dead and then he would dispose the omega. But things started a new turn, something he did not expect. He was so angry. He needed to let it out. 

He dug his sharp nails against the omega's stomach and the latter squirmed in pain, both hands grasping his wrist to stop the abuse, but to no avail. 

Jeno wanted to let him feel how much he hated the sudden turn of event. He wanted to scare him because frankly, for the first time in years, Jeno was scared himself. 

And for the first time, after all those months of enduring physical torment, the omega melted into a sobbing mess. 

"Your Majesty, " the omega said in between sobs. "I beg you. Have mercy. The child is innocent."

And for the first time, after years of training himself not to show mercy against adversaries, Jeno wavered. 

He hastily stood up and made his way for the door. 

He ended up throwing up in the hallway as the sob of the omega echoed behind him.  
♚♚♚

The room where they transferred the omega was relatively small. It has no windows at all but it has a bed with a very soft mattress. Escape proof as he was still a prisoner, but comfortable as he was carrying the King's child. 

The omega was lying on the bed, still keeping the habit of staring at the empty wall. 

"Tell me the truth, " he tried once again, "And I will swear protection for you and your child."

The omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said with tired voice, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I do find it hard to trust a person who would dare harm his own child."

Jeno punched the wall to hard that he might have broken his own knuckles. The omega flinched. 

He was getting desperate and the omega was not cooperating at all. Shouldn't it be the time for him to realize that he was not the one making the rules, that he was not in the position to bargain? What kind of omega would prioritize other things rather than his own child's safety. 

"I do not understand what it is that is more important than ensuring your child's safety."

"You do not ask one to pick between families." The omega answered with shaky voice. "If I tell you what I know, they will come after my brother. You cannot expect me to pick between my child and my brother. You cannot expect me to choose which one of them should leave. "

"I told you before, I am just like you, and you are just like me. We all have people to protect. But life isn't fair. No matter what we do, we can never win against powerful people like you."  
♚♚♚

"It could not be yours. It could be the bastard of any of those guards. " The former King exclaimed. 

"It's mine," Jeno insisted. " I made sure nobody else touch him after I did. I made sure of that so that in case of pregnancy, there would be no confusion."

"And so?" The former queen exclaimed. "For heaven's sake, Jeno you cannot father a slave's child! "

"Why can't I?" He pointed towards the former King. "He did. "

Both of them were shocked, oblivious to Jeno's knowledge about Haechan's true parentage. The couple became red with shame. 

Haechan was not really his twin brother. He was his father's child to a former slave. He was just eight then when he accidentally caught his parents arguing. He knew it was improper to listen but curiosity got the better of him. He learned that Haechan's real mother had given birth a few days before Jeno was born. That the mother was sent somewhere else, probably to her own grave. That Haechan was then given to the former queen and it was announced that she had given birth to two children instead of one.

"Fine, " the former King said resolutely. "Take the child with you, but dispose that omega."

"And let it be raised by a person do not even know how to care for her own child, let alone for a bastard son of her husband. "

The former queen looked ready to argue but Jeno didn't let her. 

"I know about Haechan. I know how he was born into this world by a servant, how he was ripped off of his mother's grasp and entrusted at the hands of a woman who doesn't know how to be one." Why did his father even kept Haechan anyway when he surely did not love him? He did not love any of them at all. 

"You cannot play multiple roles in this world, Jeno. You can either be a king or a father."

"You were weak, " he pointed at his father. "You couldn't because you're weak. I am not weak. I am not like you. I almost did become like you but I was pulled out before I plunge into a lifetime of regret and misery. I will never try to be like you again."

"I can be a King. I can be a father. I can be a brother. I do not have to make a choice. I will never make a choice."  
♚♚♚

The omega was nursing the little child. A serene smile painted on his lips as the little babe suck milk generously from his chest. 

Jeno kneeled on floor, just beside the bed. He slowly reached out his hand to touch the child. 

The omega flinched, he moved away from Jeno in an attempt to separate the child from him. The short moment of peace for the father and child was broken by Jeno. 

The child started wailing.

Jeno retreated and the omega tried to appease the crying child. 

"In a few days from now, " Jeno began. "A ship will take you to Io. Taeyong and Jaehyun swore to protect you and your child. There, you'll be able to start a new. Free from the prison walls and free from the judgemental eyes of the Polarians."

He could not force the omega to give him an answer. The two of them would just continue to go around in circles, both of them wasting time because no one would be winning. 

"I will not ask you to trust a noble like me. I will just let you see for yourself that I am telling the truth."

He gave them one last lingering stare before he turned towards the door. The child seized crying as the omega cradle him closer. He needed to leave. He was sharing a space that he did not belong to. 

"Lady Min of the eastern province." Jeno turned back to look at the omega. "She wanted to kill your brother in order to plant her own daughter in the palace and make her the queen consort."  
♚♚♚

"Taeyong will be there to receive you when you arrive in Io. He and his husband will take care of both of you."

They were in the port. Behind them was the ship that would carry the father and child to another land that would hopefully be kinder to them. 

"King Mark of Icarus has not forgiven you yet for almost killing his husband. I am afraid that he isn't as soft as I thought him to be and that he will try to seek retribution," he continued. "I will not let him. Io is the safest place to be. The easiest place to start over. You will be alright there. "

"How about you, your highness? " the omega in front of him ask. The child he was holding in his arms were all bundled up and sleeping peacefully. "Have you forgiven me for almost killing your brother?"

"You said it before. I am just like you, you are just like me. We have people we wanted to protect. Only heaven knows how many brothers and sisters I have killed at war before. Who am I to judge you?"

The omega nodded. He walked slowly towards him, repositioning the child in his arms. 

"You can hold him," the omega offered. "Only if you want to."

He reached out to get the child from the other. It is his first time to carry a child in his arms. A child. His child. His own child that he would be sending off far away from him. 

"What is his name?" He asked. 

"Chenle, your highness." A beautiful name. 'May he live a beautiful and peaceful life, far from what his father had.'

Chenle must have sensed the difference in their scent and was confused with the unfamiliar person that was holding him. 

He started wailing. Jeno found himself cooing and bouncing the child in his arms. 

It was his first time to hold him like this. It would also probably be the last, for a while, or maybe forever. Jeno wasn't sure. 

"You should probably leave, " he told the omega as he return his child back to him. 

The omega bowed his head one last time before walking away to board the ship. 

He counted the steps that the other were making before running after him. 

"Renjun, " he called him for the first time by his name. Renjun halted his steps and turned around to look at him with a confused expression. 

He placed both of his hands of top of Renjun's shoulder. "I wanted to keep both of you here with me, but I could not."

"You do not have to explain anything to me, your highness." Renjun insisted. "I am not your mate. I just gave birth to your child."

"I want to explain, " Jeno insisted. "It's too cold here in Polaria. And you are too warm. You will never survive here. But you have to promise me that you would keep that warmth and pass it on to Chenle. Don't let him grow up to be like me. "

Renjun opened his mouth and closed them again before finally nodding. "I will your highness. "

He let go of him. He watched as father and child finally board the ship until they are finally out of his sight. 

Out of sight of people with unkind eyes. 

Jeno smiled contentedly. 

In Polaria, if you show your warmth to other people, you give them the will to not be one with the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Rainy_Summer)


End file.
